2012-12-20 - Meet the Parents
Dedrick Jones is dressed casually in a v neck sweater along with a leather jacket as he navigates the streets of downtown Metropolis in his car with Kara in the passenger seat. He glances over at his girlfriend and smiles faintly before asking. "Are you nervous?" He was finally taking her to meet his parents..mostly because they had been bugging him about it. Kara Zor-El looks over at Dedrick. "Honestly? Yeah. Very. I think facing Darkseid is less nerve-wracking." She pauses. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to say. They don't have 'meet the parents' on the Kryptonian courting rituals." She then adds, "They don't have Kryptonian courting rituals at all. It's all pre-planned usually! I really hope they like me. Think they'll like me? They're not going to like me, are they?" Dedrick Jones chuckles lightly. "Relax sweetheart. They're going to love you. I'm the one that's worried when I meet your family, considering every single one of them could crush me like a grape if they don't like me. At the worst with my folks? You won't be invited over for Christmas dinner. But you won't have to worry about that. They'll like you." Taking a turn, he heads for the underground parking garage of a swank looking condominium. He stops long enough to hand his parking pass to the attendant who smiles at Dedrick like he knows him. "Hi, Mr. Jones." Dedrick replies. "Hello, Andrew." He then continues on until he gets to his parking spot. In the spots on either side of his car is a late model silver BMW and another jaguar convertible, only red in color. The plates on the front state 'Jones' respectively. Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "As if I'd let that happen. You really think they will like me huh?" When you get to the attendant, she gives a little wave as well. Then looks at the other cars and back at Dedrick. "Sooooooo..." she starts to say as she gets out of the car, looking around, up, every which way. Then back to Dedrick. "Any tips so I don't totally humiliate myself?" Dedrick Jones shrugs slightly. "Just be yourself, Kara. They're probably going to ask a lot of questions...it's not every day that they get a visit from someone as esteemed and famous as you. So, just be prepared for it." He takes her hand in his as they walk towards the elevator. "Probably won't want to bring up that red K incident, though. Just to be on the safe side." He winks, obviously teasing her. Kara Zor-El nods a little as she walks with Dedrick to the elevator. "I'm esteemed?" She then nods a bit. "Don't tell them about when I became a sex-crazed, violent, insane anti-authoritarian rebel... gotcha." She smiles nervously, fidgeting as the elevator goes up. "You don't think maybe I should have worn the uniform or something do you? They're not expecting me to wear it are they?" Dedrick Jones shakes his head. "Of course not. I told them you are just as normal as the rest of us. Besides, I think you look great. This is just a normal family dinner..try to keep that in mind while my mother is grilling you with questions." He chuckles, continuing to tease her. As if that is to not make her more nervous even if it's a tease. This is the first time she's ever met a boyfriend's parents! And there's all sorts of social niceties to remember - she's been trying to watch a lot of TV shows and movies on it, but they just got her more nervous. Especially those Ben Stiller movies! Rao.... please don't let me embarrass myself. She giggles nervously. "Yeah.... I'm completely normal. Compleeeetely normal." Considering she doesn't even consider HERSELF normal despite wanting to fit in, she finds that to be a tough sell. As the duo make it up the elevator, it opens into a large spaced home, complete with balcony access in the living room. Imagine what any rich couple would have and it's probably in here somewhere. There's a piano on a slightly raised small stage and ultra modern furniture all around the place. Paintings on the wall look like they might be pretty expensive and the entire place smells like good food. Dedrick and Kara are greeting by a stunningly beautiful woman in her late thirties. She stands at about 5'6 and is dressed in a pair of comfortable grey slacks and a grey silk blouse. She has long blonde hair down to her shoulder blades and her eyes are a sparkling green color. Her eyes sparkle when she gazes upon the pair and immediately rushes forwards to hug Dedrick. "Oh, you're here! Vincent, they're here!" She calls over her shoulder before hugging Kara as well like she was already a member of the family. "And you must be Kara. Wow, you really are gorgeous..." Definitely a little star struck. From the kitchen area comes a man that also seems to be in his late thirties with salt and pepper hair that is cut short. A thin well kept goatee surrounds his mouth. His brown eyes tend to sparkle with mirth when he smiles. He stands at around 6'1 and is wearing a white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and a pair of black slacks. "Well, dear invite them in and let the girl breathe a little, eh?" He winks at Kara, motioning for them to come further inside. Dedrick blushes a little at his mother's greeting and grumbles lightly under his breath. "C'mon, Mom. You're embarrassing me." Kara Zor-El is a little startled, but happily so, at the hug. She points at Dedrick's mother to Dedrick behind her back, mouthing, 'I think she likes me' then hugs Dedrick's mother back. Much different than the reaction she was expecting. So nice! "Oh thank you. It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Jones!" When Dedrick's father frees Kara from the hugging, she walks into the apartment. "And you look wonderful too, Mrs Jones." Allison waves her hand. "Please, you're just like family. Call me Allison." She looks over at her son and plants a motherly kiss on his forehead. "And you, mister. I saw that stunt you pulled on the news with that hijacked bus. I know you're invulnerable but do you have to take so many risks? It's a good thing this one looks after you." She grins at Kara again and Dedrick looks even more embarassed. "Mom, it's no big deal. Bullets don't hurt me, you know that.." He looks at Kara and rolls his eyes a little, though there is a smirk on his face. Dedrick's father steps forwards and offers Kara his hand. "It's an honor to meet you. Please call me Vincent." He motions for them to take a seat on the couch as Allison hustles back into the kitchen..most likely to get in the cook's way of preparing the meal. Vincent chuckles under his breath. "I love her deeply, but Allison can be a little..intense sometimes. So, Kara..may I call you Kara? Welcome to our home. My son speaks very highly of you." Kara Zor-El says, "Oh.... oh okay Allison. Thank you!" Then she can't help but just grin with amusement as Allison give some motherly chastising to her son about taking risks. It takes all her superhuman strength to not start giggling about it. She then takes Vincent's hand and gives a firm shake, grinning happily. This was going so well! "Okay... Vincent. It's an honor to meet both of you too." She heads to sit down as Allison runs off. Kara looks in the direction of the kitchen where she can see and hear Allison seems to be trying to make sure that the cook does everything 'perfectly' for their son's girlfriend. Soooo not like Kara's own mother, except for the perfectionist part. She puts her hands neatly on her lap. "Oh, your wife seems wonderful to me actually. It's the good type of intense. And sure you can call me Kara." She looks over at Dedrick, then back at Vincent. "Does he? Well that's good to hear. You must be really proud of him." Vincent takes on a proud look. "We really are. Not only is he graduating college next year and coming to work in the family business, but he told us that he's recently been accepted into the Titans. We worry about him being all alone out there saving the world, so now that he's got a team to work with, Allison and I breathe a little easier. To most people he may be god-like in stature, but to us, he's our little boy." He winks at his son as Dedrick blushes again. "Geez, Dad. Cut it out. Next thing you know Mom will break out the baby book.." A look of pure horror comes over his face as Allison emerges with a large photo album under her arm. She calls out. "Kara, you have to see these. He was so cute when he was little." Dedrick faceplams as his dad gives him an apologetic look. Kara Zor-El nods happily. "Yeah. I'm really happy that he'll be in the Titans. He's a real benefit to the team." Then she can't help it anymore and lets a little giggle out as his mother breaks out the baby picture album. "Oh I'd love to see little baby Dedrick. Please!" Allison frowns slightly. "Well, we didn't adopt him until he was around four years old. But we have plenty of pictures of him." And she chatters on as she flips through the book, showing Kara pictures of a messy little Dedrick finger painting and grinning at the camera. It looks like Dedrick really did have a happy childhood. There's a pic of a six year old Dedrick at the amusement park eating cotton candy and posing for the camera. Dedrick himself looks like he wants to crawl up into himself and die. So, he turns to his father. "Dad, did you get the specs I sent you?" Vincent replies with a nod. "I did. I've got the R&D department working on your new uniform as we speak. It should be ready sometime next week." Kara Zor-El giggles more as she looks through the pictures with Allison, exclaiming how ADORABLE Little Dedrick was. Then on one picture, she says "Rao, I know what that costume is! That's from Star Trek. Dedrick's been showing me shows of it. Oh he looks so adorable wearing those pointy ears! Is this from Halloween? I just had my first Halloween. Why did he tape his fingers together in the picture though?" she asks curiously. Allison giggles right along with Kara. "Oh, he couldn't do the Vulcan sign on his own, so he had me tape his fingers together. He walked around all night saying 'live long and prosper' to anyone he met while we were out trick or treating." He looks at Kara. "Oh, your first Halloween? How wonderful, dear. What costume did you wear?" At the question, Kara could hear Dedrick's heartbeat spike as he remembers the outfit himself. However, he lets the women talk while he catches up with his father. "Hey, I got this invitation in the mail from this place called the Hellfire Club. It said that you and mom were members and that I was a legacy member. What's up with that?" Vincent answers. "It's an exclusive club for the elite. Basically like a country club for the very wealthy. Feel free to use the membership, son." He glances over at Kara and his wife before lowering his voice. "So..son..you are being safe with her, right?" Dedrick blushes furiously. "Dad! We haven't...we're not ready for that yet." He pauses. "And you do know she can hear you, right?" This time it was Vincent that turns crimson before announcing that he needed a drink and hurrying into the kitchen to get it. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Rao, that's so adorable that he'd do that. I have to tell you, it's a really good saying. Live Long and Prosper. It's so hopeful!" When asked about her costume, she decides on brevity and downplaying it a bit. "It's a bit nerdy actually I guess - I went as a librarian." She doesn't go into more detail than that. "My cousin went as a caveman - thought that was so funny." She looks over at Dedrick when she hears his heartbeat spike, as if it was HER turn to convey 'don't worry.' Then she hears the stuff about the Hellfire Club, which she sort of glosses over and goes back to the photo album. When Dedrick's father tries to 'quietly' find out of the two of them were using protection, she really tries HARD to not giggle. She looks over at Vincent slightly as he realizes (thanks to Dedrick) that Kara can totally hear what he's saying and she casually motions her finger to her ear to confirm that as he hurries off to the kitchen for a drink. She asks Allison, "Is it okay if I go talk to your husband for a moment? I'll be right back." Allison giggles and nods, completely oblivious to what was really going on. "Of course. I think he went into the kitchen. Right through those doors." She points. As Kara heads that way, she can hear Allison asking Dedrick if he's eating enough and all kinds of other questions. Mostly about how he likes the Titans and if they're as nice as they are on television. Meanwhile, Vincent pours himself a glass of bourbon and downs it while in the kitchen as Kara comes in. Kara Zor-El walks into the kitchen then over to Vincent. "Um... it's okay. People forget about the super-hearing a lot. Even my teammates sometimes do." She plays with her hair a bit. "If it makes you feel more secure though, we haven't gotten ... you know... there... in our relationship yet." She considers also talking about the genetic differences that would make having a baby with a human - even a metahuman - difficult, if at all possible without genetic manipulation or super-science. But this is about as far a she's wanting to go at the moment without prompting. Since it does mean she probably would never be able to have children normally. Vincent, instead of looking relieved at what she tells him, instead he looks a little apologetic. He moves forwards and hugs her. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know my son cares for you deeply and I think you're very good for him. It's just too bad that if you two decided to stay together, you would never be able to produce any offspring." He releases her steps back. "Sorry about getting in your personal space there. Why don't we head on back out?" Kara Zor-El gets hugged and pauses and gives a hug back. "It's... okay. If my father was still around, he'd probably ask stuff like that too. He was like that. And I care about Dedrick a lot as well. He's wonderful to me." When he steps back, she mentions, "I've been trying to just deal with the idea that, aside from some genetic manipulation or something, that wasn't going to be possible anyway. Different species." She makes a lighthearted smile. "If we do stay together, who knows... maybe we'll adopt. It worked for you and Allison, right? Adopting, I mean?" Another smile. "Yeah... from what I'm hearing from Dedrick's heartbeat right now, I think Dedrick needs a save again." Vincent blinks. "That's amazing, how well your senses work. Dedrick has told me a little about how your powers are based on the energy you receive from the sun." He glances towards the door before he moves to it and opens it. Outside, Dedrick is receiving a lecture on how important it is to communicate with your significant other. Perhaps he should never have mentioned the amount of romantic movies he'd been to lately. Kara Zor-El pauses and listens to what Allison is lecturing to her son. Since it involves apparently all sorts of romantic things that he can do for her, she says, "Actually we can stay in here a teensy bit longer." She grins. Then nods at Vincent. "Yeah. It doesn't need to be sunny outside though. It's more the solar radiation from higher level frequencies. You know.. yellow stars, orange stars, white dwarfs, neutron stars... though I haven't actually been to the last two, Kal told me about those two. Pretty sure it even works around a black hole with how much solar radiation is still shooting out from them." She tilts her head and looks over at Vincent. "A lot of it is about trying to NOT hear things. You know, actively trying to shut out being able to hear everything that's going on on the Eastern seaboard, etc. First day, it was really distracting." She then changes subjects a bit. "Was it tough raising a son with superpowers? He seems like he had a really happy childhood." Vincent exhales loudly as he runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "It was definitely no picnic. His powers didn't manifest until around the time he hit puberty. I think I spent a small fortune in replacing things that he broke by accident when he first got his super strength. I remember him screaming early one morning when we ran into his room to find him stuck face-first on the ceiling of his bedroom. Took at least an hour for us to figure out how to get him down." He smiles. "But I wouldn't trade any of that. We fell in love with him when we saw him at the orphanage. I love him as though he was my own blood." Kara Zor-El smiles happily. "He's very lucky he has such caring parents who support him and his gifts." She listens about Dedrick's growing up super 'misadventures.' "Yeah, it can be really difficult until you start being able to control the powers. I don't want to even think of all the destruction I caused accidentally on the first day. I'm amazed Kal's adopted human parents didn't have their home destroyed accidentally multiple times." Though she did destroy the Kent farm once during the battle with Darkseid. But that wasn't her fault - honest! Vincent laughs. "Yeah, he was definitely a handful. But he's always been a fan of your cousin, ever since he saw him on television one night. So when he got his own powers, after getting over the initial fear of being different, he decided all on his own that he'd use his gifts to help mankind. That's when I knew that we raised a pretty awesome kid. Though Allison wasn't too keen on the idea at first." Kara Zor-El looks through the wall at the mother and son interaction. "Because of the risk, you mean right?" Vincent nods once. "Right. Especially when we figured out his aversion to cold temperatures. You'll notice that during the winter months he's not in peak condition. He overly dresses for warmth when he goes outside. We have a ski lodge in Aspen that we've never taken him to because it would kill him." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Soooo taking him to the Fortress of Solitude would be a bad idea." she says to herself. Considering it's in Antarctica. Dang, she can't take him to her secret place she built into Mount Everest either. She looks over at Vincent. "Mr. Jones? Vincent? I know Dedrick is more than able to take care of himself, but if you want, you can tell your his mom that I'd never let anything happen to your son." She thinks. "Have you thought about maybe building some sort of internal heating mechanisms into his suit to help with that?" Kara Zor-El adds, "My cousin, he actually has a lead suit which is kept at STAR Labs if he needs to go up against certain people who use kryptonite. Usually need to know a lot in advance though about it. Vincent pauses and rubs his chin. "I am building his new uniform..I think I can work out something. Software is my specialty, but I hired some scientists and engineers to build his first one. It's why it's so durable. He sent in his specs on what he wanted last week, even." He chuckles. "Apparently, he wants a new image now that he's a Titan." Kara Zor-El grins a bit. "Domino mask maybe?" She adds, "Oh and I'm actually sorta a scientist also. Well.. I mean... I was going to probably be in the Science Guild, but I'm thinking of becoming an artist instead since I can't use most of the technology I'd be able to build without there being problems from what my cousin told me. If you'd need any help, I'd be happy to." She then looks back out at the living room through the wall. "Okay.. um... I think we should go out there. I'm hearing him whisper 'help'" Vincent nods. "You help would be appreciated. As long as there are no problems with Superman about using what you might help build. When she talks about hearing Dedrick call for help, he chuckles and opens the door to the living room. "Allison, dear. I think we should give the kids some time to themselves before we serve dinner. Why don't we go upstairs for a bit, eh?" Allison seems to be still lecturing Dedrick, this time about keeping his apartment clean for whenever Kara might suddenly pop by when she hears her husband and then eyes her son for a moment before following him up the stairs after flashing Kara another smile. Dedrick sighs a little and then comments after their gone. "How is it that you're having an easier time with this than me? My mother has been making sure that I, and i quote 'don't run her off'." He chuckles. "Have a good chat with Dad?" Kara Zor-El smiles and walks up to Dedrick, gives him a hug and gets on her tip toes and gives him a kiss as well. "I like your parents sooo much." she says with a permanent grin. "And maybe she doesn't want you to lose a good thing. I like what she said about taking me to more movies I like" she says mischevously. "Oh and your father is great too. I might be helping with some ideas for your suit, if that's okay with you?" Dedrick Jones raises a brow slightly. "Yeah, you'd be on her side when it comes to those movies wouldn't, you?" Women. He nods with a slight look of surprise. "Sure, I don't mind at all. I'm surprised he's actually letting you help him, actually. He's pretty tight lipped about stuff like that normally to people he doesn't know. Then again...you're probably smarter than most of the people he has on payroll." Kara Zor-El puts her arms up to drape around Dedrick's shoulders and kisses again. "It beats having to arm wrestle, right?" She giggles a bit again, then nods. "Well ... I sort of offered, and like you said, I'm 'renowned and famous.'" She rolls her eyes a bit at that description of her. "Plus I had this idea about an internal heating system to help you a little with some cold regions." She pauses. "I'd really like for you to see some places I go to a lot but now I'm nervous about it because they're in pretty cold regions." Dedrick Jones wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her in return. "I'm never arm wrestling you again. I almost pulled my shoulder out of socket the last time." He smiles. "Yeah, cold temps are a big issue for me. Even a heating unit will only allow me to function marginally in those kind of conditions. And I'd feel better with you on the project anyways." Kara Zor-El pouts. "Aww... poor baby, I wasn't trying to hurt you you know. But it was a really good movie, you have to admit." Okay, he doesn't have to admit that actually since he didnt think it was. She mentions, "Yeah... I'd just -really- like you to be able to see the Fortress of Solitude some time. Plus a little extra protection can't hurt." She gives his shoulder a kiss then rests her head against it. "So... your parents REALLY seem to want us to be together. That's a definite plus for the relationship. Potential good relations with the in-laws." She giggles. Dedrick Jones nods with a grin. "Yeah, they really like you. Now we just have to do this one more time with your family. Now that, I'm worried about." He grins. "I'd love to see the Fortress and the other places you want to show me. I want to be as big of a part of your world as you'll let me. Unfortunately, a lot of the places you frequent are frigid and therefore mean certain death in my situation." Kara Zor-El pauses. "I'm sure there's a way around it. At least for the Fortress of Solitude." She leans against Dedrick. "And don't be worried about Kal. I told you, he's a little protective but he's supportive too ever since our little fight." She pauses. "And if you mean Peej..... she's... very supportive." She pauses and doesn't mention more than that. Dedrick must never know about the sex talk with Karen. Dedrick Jones ahs. "Right. I know you were worried that Kal was coming down on you too hard. He's really undergone a change lately, huh?" He pauses. "You know, I've still yet to meet PG. Kon-El and I get along pretty well. He's fun to hang out with. But I don't know much about your eh..sister's personality." Kara Zor-El pauses. "You know that she's sorta.... an alternate universe me, right? Well... you wouldn't really know it from talking to her. She's sorta ... what's the word. Wild. And really really fun." Dedrick Jones asks as he pull her closer to him. "Wilder than you? Not possible." He pauses and murmurs. "Speaking of wild...you did keep that costume from Halloween, right?" He smiles and winks playfully. "Any chance I could convince you to wear it for me? I'll take you to another one of those movies you like so much." He must be serious.